This invention relates to travel planning systems.
Computer travel planning systems such as airline computer reservation systems (E.G., Sabre®, Galileo®, Worldspan®, Amadeus®) used by airline reservation agents, human travel agents, and automated travel agents such as internet web sites Travelocity® and Expedia®, generally produce a relatively small set of recommended travel options for a query that has a route and/or time specification.
For air travel, usually the number of travel options that a travel planning system produces is much smaller than the total set that could possibly satisfy a traveller's request. For example, a CRS may respond to a round-trip query specified by a departure city and date and a return city and date with a set of 10 or so possible flight and fare combinations, even though there may be thousands of combinations of flights that satisfy the request.
In many cases, resource limitations prevent a travel planning system from analyzing or generating more than a small set of travel options. Moreover, for air travel it may be that for each option the system needs to query airlines about seat availability. The availability process places practical limits the number of options that may be considered.